Deuces Are Wild
by NightsDawne
Summary: Cowboy Saga 3: Seifer's past holds dark secrets. Can Selphie's love save him from his tormented memories? Complete.
1. Since You Was A Child

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne

[Well, if Irvine and Quistis are getting their own songfic, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, it figures that Seifer and Selphie should as well. Okay, yes, I changed the eye color. The characters are Squaresoft's, the song (of course) is Aerosmith's, the fic is a follow-up to Cowboy.]

* * *

Ah, I love to look into your big green eyes  
They talk to me and seem to hypnotize  
They say the things nobody dares to say  
And I'm not about to let you fly away  
My lover with no jet lag  
We're staying up all night in my sleeping bag  
You got a heart beat from the subterranean  
I really love you little girl  
I don't need to explain

I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl  
Like a double shot of love is so fine  
I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl  
'Cause you and me is two of a kind

Ah, like deja vú I feel like I've been here  
Or somewhere else but you've been always near  
It's you that's in my dreams I'm begging for  
But I woke up when someone slammed the door  
So hard I fell outta bed  
Screamin' mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread  
And the moral of the story I can testify  
I get stoned on you, girl  
That's the best reason why

I love you 'cause your Deuces Are Wild, girl  
Like a double shot of love is so fine  
I been lovin' you since you was a child, girl  
'Cause you and me is two of a kind

--Deuces Are Wild, Aerosmith

* * *

Chapter 1: Since You Was A Child

"What do you remember about being kids?"

The question caught Seifer off guard and his basketball shot went completely over the backboard. The ball bounced with a hollow slap and dropped neatly through the open window of the cafeteria. A few shouts of complaint filtered out to the basketball court. He looked over his shoulder at Selphie's big green eyes filled with mirth as she slapped a hand to her mouth. It did nothing to hide her laughter. He faked a frown. "You made me miss."

"Well you're still better at it than Irvine is." Selphie dropped onto her back on the low wall that ran around the court, kicking one slender leg up, her short yellow skirt sliding up to a frustratingly enticing point on her hip before she swung her boot down to let it bounce against the wall.

"That's not hard to do. He can hit any target except a basketball hoop." Seifer wandered over, reaching down to run his fingers through her soft brown hair, straight except for the little flip at the ends that so matched her personality, perky and fun. She would be a perfect cheerleader if Balamb Garden had competition teams, but he was content to have her as his personal pom-pom girl.

"Well?" Selphie poked his belly button.

"Well what?" He furrowed his brow. Selphie sometimes skipped whole parts of conversations, so it wasn't the first time he'd felt himself a little behind. He grabbed his shirt to pull it on and protect himself from further gougings. "Trim your fingernails if you're gonna do that."

Selphie sat up, knocking the toes of her hiking boots together. "Well, what do you remember about being kids?"

"Oh, that." He sat down on the wall next to her and draped his arm over her tiny shoulders. "I dunno, bits and pieces. Mostly playing with you and Quisty and Irvine. Setting fire to the porch. Knocking Zell's front teeth out. Firecrackers."

Selphie broke into giggles. "That's right, you and firecrackers. You were like an addict, used to buy them every time you got money and steal them if you didn't have any."

Seifer grinned. "Would've gotten away with it more often, too, if it hadn't been for the chickenwuss and his big mouth."

Selphie elbowed him. "No wonder you hate Zell. I think I remember you spending half your childhood sitting in a corner because of him."

"I don't hate him. Well, yeah, I do. He's a jackass."

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

Seifer ran his hand through his hair. "Right before the White SeeD ship mission. You kissed me for luck. Worked, too."

"No, silly. Our _first_ kiss."

Seifer looked at her, brow furrowed. "When?"

Selphie reached up and traced the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose with her fingertip. "You've forgotten. I should hate you for that."

"Forgotten what? I'm not counting kisses that weren't on the lips."

"Figures you'd remember your firecrackers and not our first kiss." Selphie pouted.

"Girls, I swear, you're all fucking nuts. What are you talking about?"

Selphie crossed her arms. "If I meant so little to you I'm not going to tell you."

Seifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Selphie..."

Selphie scrunched up her nose, hopping down off the wall and striding away. "Nope, forget it, I'm mad now."

"Selphie! Come back here!"

"Go ask Irvine!" she called over her shoulder, then skipped down the stairs, vanishing from sight.

Seifer frowned, picking up his coat off the wall as he stood. "Females. Estrogen destroys braincells or something. Go ask Irvine _what_?"

He found his friend in the library, leaning back in a chair that was precariously balanced on two legs, stetson pulled over his brow and a Weapons Monthly splayed out on his lap. Seifer strode over and looked down at him. "Irvine." There was no reply. Seifer waved his hand in front of the hat. Irvine didn't budge. Seifer raised a brow and gave the chair a nudge. Chair and cowboy went sprawling, the latter giving a yell of surprise. "Wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Irvine picked himself up, straightening his hat, then rubbed his hip. "Whatcha want, Seif?"

"Selphie said to ask you about our first kiss."

Irvine frowned, backing away from Seifer. "Hold up now, Seifer, I ain't never kissed ya and I ain't got no plans on it. You got Sefie and I got Quisty and let's leave it that way."

Seifer crossed his arms. "Don't be a moron. I meant Selphie and me."

"Oh, that. Don't scare me like that, bro." Irvine picked his chair up and straddled it backwards, leaning his elbows over the back. "Take it ya don't mean the one before the field exam."

Seifer took a seat. "I remember that one. She says there was one before that."

Irvine nodded. "Yup, happened right before the first and only time I decked ya."

Seifer raised his brows. "You.. decked me?"

Irvine tilted his hat back. "Well, I caught ya with your guard down and I was pretty pissed, but yeah. Don't worry 'bout it, ya got up and beat the shit outa me right after."

"Let's get on with the story, Irvine. I'm already confused enough with Selphie."

Irvine grinned. "Well, okay. It happened like this..."

"I don't play with dolls!" Seifer kicked the dollhouse over, glowering with all the fury a five-year-old could muster. Quistis and Selphie looked up at him, frowning.

"We can't play war inside and it's raining outside, Seifer. So we're going to play dolls." Quistis pulled the dollhouse upright again, her tone regal and icy, brooking no defiance. "Irvy's playing dolls. Aren't you, Irvy?"

Irvine looked at Quistis, then at Seifer, then at the doll in his hand. He'd been picked to play the role of the baby, but if there was something wrong about it he wasn't quite so sure. He looked up at Seifer again, seeing in his scowl no chance to remain friends if he joined the wrong side of this argument. "I don' wanna pway dows eithew, Quisty."

"See? Boys don't play dolls!"

"Fine." Quistis took the baby doll away from Irvine and threw it into the house and got to her feet. "Then we'll play house!"

Seifer furrowed his brow. "... It's better than dolls."

"Good. Irvy, you get to be my husband." Quistis took Irvine's hand firmly.

"WHAT?!" Seifer stomped his foot. "THAT'S MY JOB!"

Quistis lifted her chin. "We're divorced now. I don't wanna be married to you!"

"Well I don't wanna be married to you, either!" Seifer turned his back on her, furious. Irvine blinked, unsure of what to do. He and Selphie were always the children.

Selphie bounced up, poking Seifer in the ribs. "Don't be a grouch, Seifer. It's fun being one of the kids. We don't hafta go to work."

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THE KIDS!" Seifer spun, grabbing her hand. "If Quisty and me are divorced, I'm gonna marry Selphie!" He dragged her with him to the door. "We're moving out!"

"Fine!" yelled Quistis.

"Fine!" yelled Seifer, slamming the door behind him.

Edea, the orphanage matron, walked into the girls' room. "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Seifer's being a big ugly jerk!" Quistis pushed Irvine into a chair, grabbing her teddy bear and shoving it into his arms. "You take care of the baby, Irvy." Irvine blinked again, hugging the teddy bear in silence.

"No name calling, Quisty." Edea crouched down, smoothing Quistis's hair. "What happened to your dollhouse?"

"Seifer kicked it!"

Edea set to straightening the furniture of the dollhouse. "It sounds like you four had a pretty bad fight."

"No we didn't!" insisted Quistis, setting up an imaginary dinner on the bed. "Just Seifer!"

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" Edea looked to Quistis, who scowled.

"No. Irvy will talk to him! Irvy is going to tell him he's a big fat boogerhead!"

"Irvine is _not_ going to call anyone a big fat boogerhead, Quisty." Edea glanced at Irvine, who was sliding out of his chair to head for the door. "Irvine?" Irvine looked back at her with a trembling lower lip. "You're not going to go call Seifer anything, are you?" Irvine shook his head. "Do you want to go talk to him and tell him I'd like to speak to him and Quisty?" Irvine nodded. "Okay, sweetheart." She gave the quiet little boy a smile as he slipped out.

Irvine took a deep breath. Great, Seifer was in trouble again, and this time Zell hadn't even tattled on them. He crossed the hall to his and Seifer's room, opening the door.

"So now we're married." Selphie grinned, standing next to Seifer, hand in hand and facing Seifer's toy robot, one of Irvine's t-shirts pulled over her hair for a bridal veil.

"Not yet. We gotta kiss first, then we're married." Seifer leaned in, pursing his lips and closing his eyes. Selphie shrugged and leaned in as well, her lips meeting Seifer's. Irvine stared. Selphie was _his_ friend. It was him she always smiled at, always held hands with. Anger churned inside him and he marched over, hand clenching into a small fist and flying at Seifer's cheek. Seifer stumbled back, never having seen the punch coming. Selphie let out a little scream.

"Don' kiss my giw!" Irvine was simply outraged, blinded by jealousy. Being married was one thing, but that never meant that Seifer had a right to actually touch Selphie.

Seifer pushed himself away from the dresser, turning red in the face, then threw himself at the smaller boy, the two of them rolling across the floor as Seifer punched and kicked.

"MATRON! MATRON!" Selphie ran from the room, screaming and sobbing. 

Edea rushed in and pulled the boys apart, hugging Irvine and looking at Seifer in shock. "Seifer Almasy, what has gotten into you today?!"

Seifer chuckled, rubbing his chin. "I remember that now. I sat in the corner for two days for that."

Irvine nodded. "Yup. So that was your first kiss. Not exactly a pinnacle of romancin', but you get scored easy for bein' under four feet tall."

"Guess I should be glad you're not jealous now. Not that I wouldn't just kick your ass again."

Irvine laughed. "Now you think I'd need a second lesson? Never go after a married woman."


	2. The Things Nobody Dares To Say

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 2: The Things Nobody Dares To Say

Seifer found Selphie in the cafeteria, sitting at a table with Zell, Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa. He walked up behind her and bent to kiss her shoulder. "I remember, Mrs. Almasy." Four sets of brows were raised in Selphie's direction as all other conversation at the table suddenly stopped.

Selphie burst into laughter at their faces and jumped out of her seat, knocking Seifer in the chin with her elbow as she went to throw her arms around him. "I knew you would! Oh, Seifer, are you alright?" Seifer checked his teeth with his tongue to make sure they were all there before nodding and kissing her.

"_Mrs._ Almasy?!" Quistis tapped her fingers on the table. "Selphie, what have you done now?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GET MARRIED AND NOT INVITE US!" Half the cafeteria hushed at Zell's shout.

"Um, congratulations, you two?" Rinoa tried to smile. Squall just stared blankly at the couple.

Seifer raised his brow at them. "It's not what you think."

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" The rest of the cafeteria fell silent. Quistis clapped her hand over Zell's mouth quickly.

"Stow it, chickenwuss." Seifer wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist. "We're not married, she's not pregnant... I don't think."

"Nope," chirped Selphie, then giggled, turning to lean back against Seifer's chest. "It's just a private joke, you guys. Something we did when we were kids." All four of the others visibly relaxed. "Gee, I guess I see how you'd feel if Seifer and I did get married."

"Don't blame them, babe." Seifer looked away from the table, the other conversations in the cafeteria resuming as his gaze crossed over the crowd. "I'm the biggest mistake you ever made to them, remember? They're just hoping you'll come to your senses eventually and dump me."

"Not... really." Squall surprised Seifer by even talking, much less coming halfway to his defense. He shrugged as Seifer looked at him. "It's her life."

"Wow, thanks for all the support." Selphie pursed her lips. "Um, I think Seifer and I are just going to go for a walk, okay?" She spun on her heel, taking Seifer's hand and leading him towards the exit.

"Selphie!" Quistis stood, watching her best friend go, then dropped back in her seat, putting her hand to her forehead. "Well, we sure did a great job."

"Let them go. They can hang out with Seifer's posse and Irvine." Zell picked up another hot dog from his plate and took a bite.

"She happens to be my best friend, Zell." Quistis sighed. "I'll talk with her later, let her know we didn't mean it."

"Someone should talk to Seifer, too." Rinoa pulled one knee to her chest and looked at Squall. Squall merely resumed eating his french fries in silence. Rinoa frowned, then stood up, pushing away from the table. "Fine, I'll do it." By the time Squall had swallowed his mouthful to protest she was halfway out the door.

Seifer gave Selphie's hand a squeeze as they walked. "You still love me?"

"More every day." Selphie grinned up at him. "What about you?"

"Same."

"Hrmph, figures you'd love yourself." Selphie pouted playfully.

"You know what I meant. I meant I love you." Seifer stopped, running his fingers through her hair and down her jawline to lift her face to his. "Crazy about you. And you're just plain crazy." He bent down to brush his lips to hers.

"_Selphie Tilmett, report to the Quad immediately. Selphie Tilmett._"

Selphie ducked away from him. "Ut oh, bet it's another problem with the festival decorations. I've got to go take care of it, Seifer." She laid her fingers to his lips to silence his protest. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you have time to miss me."

He sighed as he watched her skip away. "I already miss you," he breathed. He turned to lean against the rail overlooking the center of the garden. A hand touched his arm gently and he started, turning to see his ex-girlfriend next to him. "Rinoa?"

She fixed her dark chocolate eyes on him. "I wanted to apologize. For what happened in the cafeteria."

Seifer shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Look, it's no big deal. I didn't win a lot of popularity contests before I left, either. I was head of the Disciplinary Committee, not the Triple Triad Club."

"They don't know the real you, Seifer. The one Selphie knows, the one Irvine knows.. the one I knew once." Rinoa turned to the rail, putting her small hands on it.

"Don't tell me you've got any regrets, Rinoa. You're crazy about Squall. All we had was a summer fling."

"I thought it was more at the time. I know, pretty stupid, but it was hard not to get swept off my feet by someone like you."

".... I didn't mean to hurt you." Seifer brushed her dark hair from her shoulder. "I did care. I just wasn't ready and neither were you."

"Why did you do it?"

Seifer furrowed his brow. "Do what? Walk out without saying goodbye? I guess I didn't have the guts to break up with you. Or the guts to keep going out with you."

Rinoa shook her head. "No. I don't mean that. I never blamed you for that. I meant... I meant after Ultimecia.. released you.. why did you try to send me to Adel? It wasn't like you. I don't think the others will ever be able to trust you until we know why you did it." She looked up at him, watching as his face hardened. "I don't think I'll be able to trust you, Seifer."

"That's your choice." He turned away, walking towards the Quad. "Trust who you feel like trusting."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and spun, running back to the cafeteria.

He kept his eyes down, worried that the next suspicious glance that fell his way would be met with a gloved fist. So they couldn't trust him. He had always known that. He couldn't blame them. He'd tried to kill Rinoa and it couldn't be excused by being possessed. Irvine never asked him about that encounter, neither did Selphie. Both of them shied away from it as if afraid of rekindling whatever madness had hold of him at the time. At least Rinoa had had the guts to ask why. The problem was, he couldn't explain it to her. He couldn't explain it to himself and still live with himself. He kept it locked away in his mind, along with the memories of being controlled by Ultimecia's power, forced into dark recesses where he wouldn't have to face it. It was better this way. He didn't really need their friendship. The only person it was hurting was Selphie. Selphie, the ray of sunshine that made everything alright, that thawed the cold pain of his heart. He looked up, smiling as he saw her bouncing out of the quad, green eyes sparkling and bright smile on her face.

"Seifer!" She threw her arms around him as if they'd been seperated for days instead of only minutes. He laughed and swung her around, then kissed her before setting her back down again.

"You lied. I missed you."

"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you, then. I told them any more emergencies this afternoon and they'd just have to figure it out themselves. I want to go for a motorcycle ride with my boyfriend."

He slid his hand into hers, gripping it tightly like a lifeline. "Your wish is my command, babe. Let's hit the road."

Irvine sucked in his breath as he walked down the hallway, seeing the elevator doors slide open and Headmaster Cid step out. Great. His father. The last person he wanted to see or even be reminded about. He ducked into the classroom quickly, leaning against the wall and hoping it wasn't Cid's destination. A noise from the back of the room drew his attention and he looked that way. Someone was crying behind one of the computer terminals.

He walked quietly over, stopping as he glimpsed a long blue cardigan and long dark hair. "Rinny?" He stepped over and crouched down to put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? It ain't Squall, is it?"

Rinoa shook her head quickly, wiping her cheeks. "No, everything's fine with Squall, Irvy, don't worry about that." She tried to smile, but broke down again, leaning into his open arms. "You're closer to him than anyone else except Selphie. He has to have told you."

Irvine switched gears quickly, realizing she meant Seifer, not her boyfriend. "Seifer? Told me what, Rinny?"

"After the sorceress. Why did he still fight us?" She searched his face as he sat back on his heels, pushing his hat back.

"I dunno. No, he never told me. We don't really talk about that whole thing."

"He won't, will he. Something happened and he won't talk about it. Not to you, not to anyone."

"It was kind of a rough time for him, Rinny."

Rinoa grabbed Irvine's hand, holding it tightly. "Irvy, please, I need you to help me. Help him. You helped Squall when he couldn't talk about what was inside him."

"I dunno, Rinny, this is kinda different."

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't mean talk to him. It wouldn't work with Seifer, we both know that. I already tried, anyway. Help me, Irvy. Please, if we're friends at all you'll do this for me."

Irvine sighed, looking at her tearful face, her eyes beseeching. "Damn, I could never say no to a damsel in distress. Alright, Rinny, what you want me to do?"

"I can't believe you told him we were goin' shoppin'." Irvine shook his head, leaning against the wall of the train car.

"I had to give him some excuse, didn't I? What was I supposed to say, that we were going on a date? That would have gone over really well." Rinoa paced the car.

"Shoppin'? Rinny, when you ever known me ta shop?"

"Oh hush. You're buying a present for Quisty and you need some female advice."

"Shit, what's she gonna be expectin', a ring or somethin'?"

"Will you stop worrying about it? We'll pick up something afterwards. A sweater or something."

"Oh yeah, Esthar's the place ta go shoppin' for sweaters, out in the middle of the desert."

Rinoa threw her hands up. "Stop being so difficult! We'll find something for you to buy her! Don't you want to buy Quisty a present?"

Irvine opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Women and their logic. I ain't got a chance anyway."

"You're a smart man, Irvy." Rinoa grinned and stepped over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I dunno about that." Irvine pulled his hat down over his eyes. "I agreed ta do this with ya, pretty sure sign of total idiocy."

Rinoa punched his arm with a tiny but hard fist. "Meanie."


	3. Like A Double Shot of Love Is So Fine

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 3: Like A Double Shot of Love Is So Fine

Seifer wrapped his leg over Selphie's without even waking up, used to her sleep kicking. She never stayed still, even in bed, but it was a small price to pay to have someone greet him every morning with a kiss and a reassurance that somebody in this world could love him. His skin where they were pressed against each other was sticky with sweat from her petite exothermic frame. He shifted a bit, nuzzling her sweet hair and sliding his hand down her bare back to her hip. She squirmed closer to him, lightly punching him in the chin as she threw her arm over him. He cracked open an eye, glad she used nunchukas for a weapon and hadn't trained in hand-to-hand combat. He'd wind up in the infirmary between her tossing and turning in her sleep and her enthusiastic and energetic lovemaking. His brow furrowed as feedback squawked over the public address system, the noise causing Selphie to do another roll, her heel cracking into his shin.

"_..... Um, it's Squall. Selphie Tilmett and Seifer Almasy.. report to my office."_

Seifer rubbed the side of his face. Shit, what did he want now? So they hadn't come back until well after check-in, it wasn't like they were students still.

Selphie bounced out of the bed, dragging the sheet with her. "Wakie wakie! C'mon, Seify sweetie, we've been summoned."

Seifer sat up, wondering how she managed to go from dead sleep to full speed without even yawning. "Babe, if we could bottle you the Garden wouldn't need to run its generators. I'm up."

She leaned down to kiss him in the midst of pulling her dress on. "If I was bottled I couldn't tell you how much I love you."

He grinned, trying to catch her to pull her to him before she danced away, but he was too late. "I love you, too." His pants landed on his head as she tossed them to him and he instinctively protected his crotch as he felt his boots hit right next to his lap. "Right. Get dressed."

"You don't want to put poor Squall through another torturous exercise with the PA, do you? He'd have to take the rest of the morning off for a nap to recover."

He sighed, pulling his pants down to get dressed, breaking into a grin as he watched Selphie try to get her boots on while standing, hopping backwards to try to maintain her balance. "Why don't you sit down to do that?"

"Done!" Selphie dropped her foot down and grinned at him, bouncing for the bathroom. "Hurry up, I'm almost ready and you're still half naked."

He shook his head, buttoning his pants and pulling on his shirt, then jamming his feet into his boots. "No contest, men can always get ready faster than women."

"That's because you don't have to do your hair and makeup." She skipped out of the bathroom to find him leaning against the door, looking at his watch. "Ha ha, so funny."

"Beat you every time." He smiled, holding his hand out to her as he opened the door. Her mock pout switched to sunshine as she took it and followed him out.

"It's a pretty simple mission. The two of you should be plenty." Squall tossed a map kit and envelope with written orders across his desk, swinging back and forth slowly in his chair.

"BOOYA!" Selphie jumped. "I was hoping we could go on a mission soon, I've been so bored."

"Thanks alot, babe." Seifer picked up the envelope, opening it. "Huh, bughunt."

Selphie hugged Seifer. "You know I haven't been bored like that. It's just that it's been a month since we've seen any combat action. Bughunt?" She leaned over Seifer's arm to peer at the orders. "Ew, Ochu. What's it doing in the middle of a village?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't think they asked it, Selphie. You two sure you can keep your minds on the job?"

Seifer looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I don't seem to recall you having reservations about going on missions with your girlfriend, Commander."

Squall looked away. "It's the first time you two will go out as a team."

Seifer stood, picking up the map kit. "Like you said, it's a pretty simple mission."

"Don't worry, Squall. Seifer and I have been training together. We'll just head right up and blow that Ochu to smithereens!"

Seifer chuckled. "C'mon, babe, let's roll. Unless the commander has some other problem?"

Squall looked up at the blond, grey eyes hardening. "No. Dismissed."

Seifer offered a mocking salute as he walked out, Selphie on his heels.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, Rinoa." Ellone paced the floor of her spacious room in her stepfather's house.

"But you know Irvy well enough. And Seifer. You sent Irvy back before."

"It's not so easy. Kiros was never possessed by a sorceress's magic. Especially not a sorceress with time compression powers."

Irvine leaned back against the wall. "But we're lookin' ta find out what happened after, Sis. After Ultimecia dropped him."

"I'm not sure I can be that precise, Irvine." She sighed, looking at the tears in Rinoa's eyes. "I don't know what could happen."

"I'm willin' ta take the risk, Sis. I trust ya."

Rinoa smiled at Irvine, then looked to Ellone pleadingly. "Seifer can't really be one of us without this, Ellone. Please?"

Ellone looked down, letting her breath out slowly. "Alright. But if anything starts to go wrong, Rinoa, I may need your help to get him back out safely."

Rinoa nodded, pulling Irvine over to Ellone's bed. "I'll be right here watching."

Irvine took off his hat, handing it to her and laying down, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable. "Ain't no biggie. Just like fallin' asleep."

Ellone sat on the edge of the bed, giving Rinoa a little smile before looking back to Irvine. "Alright, Irvine. You've done this before. Just close your eyes." Her voice drifted from further and further away and he started to dream.

Selphie slid her arms around Seifer's waist, kicking her legs out into the wind on either side of the motorcycle. "Go faster!" He didn't respond, so she knocked on the back of his helmet, repeating herself as he looked over his shoulder. She could feel his laugh as he leaned forward again, cranking the acceleration grip until they were sailing like lightning over the black ribbon of road.

Broken mirrors. They flashed through his mind, the sounds of shattering glass interrupting his thoughts whenever he tried to focus. His heart was racing. They stood before him. Squall. Quistis. Zell. That girl that had just started at the Garden, the one who graduated with Squall when he failed at the Dollet mission. The sniper whose eyes he couldn't bear to meet. They were looking at him, studying his face. They thought he was free. They didn't understand. There was no way to be free after what had happened, only abandoned. A prisoner of his own mind, watching himself do things he would never do, watching himself destroy everything that meant anything. But nothing meant anything anymore. Couldn't they see that? She'd win anyway. Things would be over soon. The whole world would be destroyed. That was the only way to be free. But what if they stopped her? What if.. oh God, what if he survived? He couldn't let it happen.

"What are you doing, Seifer?!"

He had her in his arms. Rinoa. She had meant something once, hadn't she? Not that it mattered now. He had to die, he couldn't live like this. Broken mirrors. Shattering glass. "I'm finishing what I started!" Maybe he'd save her. Squall, the man she loved now. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, his own pain would be over. Squall would kill him or Ultimecia would kill everyone. _I need her, now!_ Another sorceress. They were all part of it, more broken mirrors. Ultimecia, Adel, Rinoa. It had to end now, didn't it. His life, the world, what did it matter which one now? His pain would be over. He looked up at Squall's disbelieving face and shoved her toward the glowing pillar where Adel waited. Another mirror, that's what it was. 

Through the looking glass, baby, you won't even feel a thing. 

He stumbled back, drawing his weapon. No GFs, no magic to protect him, five of them. It would be quick. He wouldn't put up much of a resistance. Broken mirrors. Shattering glass. He staggered from the chamber, waiting for them to fall on him or for the world to end. Sorceress Knight. They all thought he'd been that. It was all tricks of the mind, smoke and mirrors, broken mirrors.

He heard them coming and lifted his head. He couldn't live with honor, he'd already lost that. He'd at least meet death with dignity. It was Squall, Zell and Quistis with him. Hell, the walking shadow who never spoke, the chickenwuss, and the instructor who couldn't do shit, couldn't match him. Well, it was three on one and he had no magic. Only broken mirrors and shattering glass and they offered no defense. Quistis's whip lashed out at him, wrapping around his leg. He couldn't feel it. Hilarious, he'd felt every wound when he had no control over his own body and now that it was his again he couldn't feel a thing. He fell to one knee, bringing the gunblade up and blocking Zell's kick. 

Not you, chickenwuss, you won't be the one to kill me. Only one has that right, only one deserves to strike the fatal blow. 

He could see the stormclouds of rage in Squall's eyes, watched as they broke like mirrors, shattered like glass. Do it, you son of a bitch, do it now. Silver flashed, the gunblade slashing into his unguarded chest. He felt nothing, but he tasted blood in his throat. It'll be over soon. He fell forward on his hands and knees, struggling to lift his head, to meet the final blow. He could see his rival's boots in front of him.

"..... No. I won't kill you."

Do it, you bastard! Don't leave me here alive! I taught you to show no mercy, now don't show me any, you fucking son of a bitch! Don't walk away from me! 

He slumped to the floor, hoping the wound was deep enough. Let it end, let the pain end. Broken mirrors. Shattering glass.

Irvine woke up, grabbing his head. He sat up, his eyes wide as he looked to Rinoa's frightened face and Ellone's drawn one. The shattering of glass had fallen silent. He was in the present, in his own body, his own mind. He fell back against the pillow, closing his eyes, afraid of what could have left his friend's mind so broken, shaking from touching madness. "Send me further back," he whispered.


	4. Like Deja Vu I Feel Like I've Been Here

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 4: Like Deja Vú I Feel Like I've Been Here

Seifer dropped the kickstand of the bike, feeling it bounce as Selphie jumped off of it, shaking her hair out as she slid her helmet off. He swung himself off and pulled off his own helmet, looking at the white-haired woman who strode toward the pair "SeeD?"

"Yup! I'm Selphie Tilmett and this is Seifer Almasy. Where's the Ochu?"

The woman held her hand out to them, Selphie shaking it, then Seifer. "I'm Mayor Cantagleone. Thanks for coming so quickly. It's in the village square, this way." She turned, leading them past stonework shops and neatly cared for Victorian houses.

"It's so cute! The village I mean, Mayor. Oh, Seifer, let's spend the night after we finish?"

Seifer ruffled Selphie's hair from behind. "Let's get the job done, first, babe."

"You're welcome to stay in the hotel. I'll pay for it." The Mayor stepped out to the edge of the deserted flower-filled village square, gesturing with her hand to one enormous bloom, towering as high as the shops, waving gently on its thick stalk-like body. "There it is."

"BOOYA!" Selphie whipped out her nunchukas. "No problem, Mayor, consider yourself about to be Ochu free!"

Seifer drew his gunblade, furrowing his brow at the hypnotic weave of the plant monster, then ran to catch up to Selphie as she skipped around planters, nunchukas coming back for a swing. "Selphie, wait!" He lunged, grabbing the chain as she pulled her weapon over her shoulder, causing her to dance in a circle around him to keep from falling. 

She looked up at him, blinking. "What? It hasn't even attacked yet, Seifer, we can take it out easy."

He nodded toward the towering bloom. "It's not going to attack right now. See how dark the edges of the petals are? It's full of ripe spores."

"Huh?" Selphie looked, raising both brows as she dropped her nunchukas down. "Ut oh."

"Yeah, we knock it now and we're going to send them everywhere. Come next spring this village is going to be facing a hundred Ochus."

"No blow it to smithereens?" Selphie sighed in disappointment. "Well, what are we going to do about it? We can't just leave it here, it'll reproduce anyway if we do."

"Chaunticleir. We've got to turn it to stone, keep it from releasing them." He shook his wrist, looking down at the charms on his GF chain.

Selphie stepped back, waving cheerfully to the mayor. "Little change of plans! Um, do you have a truck here? Or you could always add a nice Ochu statue to the square. That might be pretty!"

The mayor bit her lip. "I'll go call Breck. He has a flatbed." She hurried to one of the buildings.

"Oh well, I think a big statue might have been a dramatic addition." Selphie turned back to Seifer.

Seifer lifted his hand in front of him. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"CHAUNTICLEIR!" Seifer vanished, replaced by a beaked and feathered lizard. Selphie kept her eyes on the Ochu and away from the basilisk as it hissed, turning a baleful stare on the weaving plant. The stalk began to take on a grayish tinge, creaking as it became less pliable. Chaunticlier flicked his tail, continuing to stare as the gray moved upwards, the pink and purple fading from the bloom. The Ochu's petals began to spread, a frustrated keen coming from its center. Selphie bit her lip, hoping the stone spell would finish before the Ochu could spread its spores. Pops and cracks resounded off of the shops as the plant monster struggled to move its granite body, then slowly stopped with a last futile grind. Chaunticleir crowed, then disappeared to return to its void, Seifer standing in its place once more.

"You did it!" Selphie threw her arms around Seifer's neck. "You're so brilliant, Seify!"

Seifer laughed, swinging her around. "Nah. I spent a summer in Galbadia, that's all. The forests around there are loaded with Ochus." He looked over his shoulder as the mayor walked out, smiling.

"Breck is on his way. Quite impressive, I'm glad I called SeeD instead of trying to deal with this with just the villagers." She looked up at the Ochu statue. "That thing has to weigh tons. How are we going to move it? We don't have a crane."

"No problem, Mayor." Selphie grinned, crinkles around her eyes. "We'll load it up for you." She giggled at the mayor's puzzled expression.

"You may want to burn down the garden and replant," advised Seifer. "There's always the chance that some spores fell out."

"We'll do that." She nodded toward Breck's truck as it pulled up, the three moving out of the way so it could back up to the base of the stone Ochu. "I really don't see how the two of you will move that thing. Should I call in more men?"

"Nope," chirped Selphie, waving cheerfully to the middle aged man in overalls who climbed out of the truck. "Seifer and Breck should be able to handle it."

Seifer waved Breck to follow him around to the other side of the statue. "Go for it, babe."

Selphie threw her hand out, skipping up onto one boot. "Float!" Tiny balls of multicolored light danced from her fingertips, swirling around the Ochu and lifting it slowly off the ground. Seifer and Breck leaned their weight into it, pushing it forward and upward a bit until it rested on the back of the truck, worn shocks protesting the load.

"Well, I guess SeeD takes care of everything." The mayor smiled, then turned to Breck. "Take it somewhere, anywhere. Just way out of town."

"Sure thing, Mayor." Breck climbed into the truck, getting it started after a few tries and slowly pulling out of the square, being careful not to let the heavy load shift.

"Now, I don't suppose you two would be interested in lunch." The mayor tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear.

Seifer draped his arm around Selphie's shoulders. "I think we could work that in, Mayor."

The mayor beckoned for them to follow as she headed for a small restaurant tucked into the shops. "I hear SeeDs love hot dogs. You ever tried bratwurst?"

Selphie's hair bounced as she and Seifer followed. "BOOYA! Bring it on!"

"How are you feeling, Ellone?" Rinoa crouched in front of her, looking up at her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Rested at least. This is going to be more dangerous." She looked up to Irvine, who was silently wearing a tread in her carpet.

"I'll be right here. We have to find out what made Seifer crazy." Rinoa bit her lip. "What if it happened again?"

Ellone sighed. "Alright. But I have a bad feeling about this. Are you ready, Irvine?"

Irvine nodded, walking to the bed and laying down. "Don't worry about it, Sis. Didn't have no problems gettin' me out before."

"We weren't dealing with time compression before. Close your eyes and relax."

Irvine closed his eyes, feeling himself slipping, drifting into the dream.

"I'm not a little boy." The idea incensed Seifer. Wind blew at his hair, scented with Galbadian pine. He stood with his back to the vista of Deling City behind him, his hand clenched around the grip of his gunblade, eyes on the enchanting woman before him. She was swathed in a violet dress that fell the the floor and clung to every inch of her exquisite body, a plunging neckline revealing the inner halves of her perfect breasts, her skin so fair it seemed white against the dark fabric next to it. Her hair was hidden under an elaborate headdress, tendrils of gold extending forward from it to cling to her cheeks. It was her eyes that held him, though. So pale they looked like crystals, like mirrors. It was hard not to lose yourself in them. The dead Galbadian president at his feet seemed nothing more than a broken doll.

"Then come with me, Seifer." She extended a gloved hand, her fingers long and slender, beckoning him closer. "Fulfill your dreams if you're a man." Her voice was like water, cold clear water that numbed his skin. She was a sorceress, a powerful one. He'd seen her power. It had killed a president. It was holding down four SeeDs at this very moment, all of them on their knees, paralyzed by the merest flick of her wrist. She was choosing him to be her knight. A sorceress knight, the unspoken champion of the most powerful force of magic. He wanted to look to Squall, to savor a gloating moment of victory that it was him who was being chosen, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sorceress and her beauty. He stepped forward, laying his hand in hers, feeling the tingle of magic in her fingertips as she turned, the wall before them melting away as if it wasn't real. 

He followed her through the portal, dazed by what was happening to him. Since childhood he'd dreamt of being a sorceress knight, since he was young he'd dreamt of this very face that turned to smile serenely at him. He forced himself to look away as the sounds of Deling City vanished with the portal, casting his gaze around the chamber they stood in. Black and white marble stood in stark contrast to each other in a circular room, rich tapestries splashing the walls with the elegant colors of power and wealth. He'd seen it in pictures before. It was one of the rooms in the palace of the Galbadian president. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. His eyes fell on a table of white marble in the center of the room. He didn't remember that from the pictures. Wait, it wasn't a table, it was an altar. Black candles dripped wax onto the four corners of the top slab, intricate and indecipherable carvings twitched from the side surfaces. He could sense the power eminating from it. His attention was brought back to the sorceress by her lifting his finger to her lips, biting the tip gently. He watched his finger as she slowly traced it down her chest between her breasts, then looked back to her eyes, hungry and lustful.

"Prove to me you're a man, Seifer. Prove to me that you're worthy to be my knight."

He felt the gunblade sliding from his hand, heard it clatter to the floor as he pulled her to him, tasting her hungry lips as she conformed her body to his. He drew his head back quickly as her sharp teeth bit into his lower lip.

"What's wrong? Not man enough?"

He wiped at his lip, tasting blood. "... I wasn't expecting it, that's all." He closed his eyes, kissing her again, refusing to even flinch at the pain of her bites. Her slender fingers tingled against his skin as she undressed him, the chill air in the room causing him to shiver. His hands roamed her back, trying to find a clasp or any way to relieve her of her dress. 

She pushed him away, smirking. "So eager, my knight." She pushed him backwards until his hips hit the cold marble of the altar. His breath caught in his chest as he pulled himself up to sit on it, then laid down on his back. The sorceress walked around the altar slowly, taking his left hand and pulling it up toward the candle above and to the left of his shoulder. It seemed to hiss like a living thing, then became a snake, wrapping itself around his wrist, binding him. It was all so surreal, he half wondered if he wasn't just having the strangest wet dream of his life. He swallowed, pulling against the snake, but it only wrapped itself tighter, his fingers starting to turn red. He felt his right hand pulled up, looked to the other side in time to see his wrist bound as tightly as the other one. He lifted his head up, the sorceress watching him for any sign of resistance or fear as she pushed his feet apart, black snakes constricting his ankles. He laughed softly. This was a dream, right? A hallucination, something. Who cared? So she was kinky. She was a sorceress and he was going to be her knight. He sucked in his breath as her dress simply melted away, drifting around her body like purple mist before vanishing. Every curve of her body was that of the perfect woman, soft, but defined. Her fingers slid over his calves as she smiled at him, a cold, beautiful, possessive smile.

"Now it's time to become mine." She stepped back, raising her arms to the domed roof above, tilting her head back. He looked up as the room darkened around them, only a pale silver glow surrounding the altar. "Griever!" His eyes strained as something dropped from the center of the dome, something black, huge, serpentine, massive bat-like wings thrown out to either side. What was going on here? A Guardian Force? This was getting a little too kinky. His breath stopped in cold fear as it landed on the altar, clawed feet gripping the corners. He strained against his bonds but he couldn't break them.

"Wait. This isn't what's supposed to--" He was interrupted by her cold, cruel laughter.

"Foolish boy. Your body pleases me, but your soul is too independant. Stop resisting. It won't matter anyhow." She walked around to slide her hands into his, leaning over to bite his shoulder. He gasped, shaking his head as he looked up into the demonic face of the GF.

"No. Oh shit. No, you're not going to do this." He struggled, crying out as the snakes sank their fangs into his limbs, burning like fire. He felt his arms and legs begin to freeze, leaving him helpless. He opened his mouth to call for his GFs in desperation, but Griever's head dropped, a tongue shooting out and pushing through his mouth to his throat, gagging him. He started shaking as the GF entered him, physically and mentally, pushing itself into his mind, shock and fear leaving him unable to resist the powerful invasion. He could hear the sorceress laughing, hollow, sharp, like shattering glass. Reality started to slip away. He could feel his body, but he was no longer controlling it, Griever's claws sinking into his chest, the GF melting into his flesh. The chamber warped, twisted in front of him as his will, his mind were imprisoned in darkness. He watched his own rape, horrified, as if he were looking into a reflection in a mirror. He could hear his own scream echoing in his head. A crack formed along the surface of the mirror, then shattered it, the scene of reality multiplied in the shards.

"_IRVY! OH GOD, IRVY, WAKE UP!"_

Irvine felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him, then felt himself falling, darkness engulfing him. He heard her laugh, like shattering glass.

Laguna, President of Esthar, looked to his assistant and best friend Kiros as he heard a scream from his stepdaughter's room. Kiros gave him the barest nod before both of them sprinted for Ellone's room. Kiros's long legs helped him reach the door first. He slammed his shoulder into it as he threw it open. Ellone was pressed back against the wall by her bed, shaking her head, her face white with horror. Rinoa was bent over the bed, shaking Irvine's shoulders, screaming his name. Irvine was limp, pale, clearly unconscious. Laguna pushed past him, limping a bit as he rushed to his stepdaughter and took her in his arms, Ellone dropping her head against his shoulder and sobbing. Kiros reached the bed in two quick strides, pushing Rinoa away gently as he felt Irvine's neck for a pulse.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rinoa sobbed into her hands. "It's all my fault! They wouldn't have tried it if it hadn't been for me!"

Kiros felt a tiny wave of comfort at the faint throb under his fingertips. "He's alive. I'll go call the Garden."

Laguna nodded, rocking Ellone against his chest as Kiros hurried out. "What happened, Rinoa? Where the hell did she send him?"

Seifer sat up in the hotel bed, grabbing Selphie's shoulders tightly. "No... not again."

Selphie blinked at him in shock. "You usually like it when I do that to you."

He looked at her, shaking his head, gasping for breath. The room was swimming around him. He felt himself falling, his fingers sliding from her skin. She grabbed him, a hint of fear in her voice as she called his name, then darkness surrounded him.

Selphie screamed. The look of terror she'd seen in Seifer's eyes scared her more than his passing out. She rolled away from him, running to the door and opening it. "Somebody! Help!" She looked back at Seifer's motionless body in the bed, sinking against the wall and sobbing as footsteps answered her call. "Seify... my Seify..."


	5. I'm Not About To Let You Fly Away

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm Not About To Let You Fly Away

Seifer pushed himself to his feet. He was standing in a meadow, a forest in front of him, tucked between two mountain ridges. Storm clouds gathered overhead, casting a blue curtain over the scene.

"Seifew!" He turned, seeing Galbadia Garden rising from the field of flowers, arched walls curving in on themselves like a lotus. A little boy ran towards him, arms outstretched, fine brown hair with a hint of auburn blowing wild in the chilly wind. He dropped to one knee as the boy reached him, throwing his arms tightly around his neck. "I knew you'd come get me, you wouwdn' weave me hewe."

Seifer wrapped his arms around the boy protectively. "Irvy?" Thunder cracked the sky like a gunshot. Irvine looked over his shoulder, trembling. "What's wrong, Irvy?"

"It's coming," the boy whispered. "The monstew is coming."

"Griever? You can see him? He's here?" Seifer sucked in his breath, looking towards the Garden. The sky darkened above them as something rose from behind the walls, batlike wings outlined against the blackening clouds. His heart started pounding in his chest. Oh God, it was going to happen all over again. He picked Irvine up and ran. He heard the GFs roar and looked over his shoulder. They were in a tunnel, a train tunnel. Griever had to drop to the ground, folding his wings tight against his scaled body, crawling forward on his clawed feet, eyes glowing with hunger.

"Don' wet him get me, Seifew!" Irvine hugged Seifer's neck desperately.

"Light. He hates light, Irvy. We have to find light." He ran again, stumbling over metal tracks, nothing but blackness and the faint gleam of the tracks in front of him, something he didn't want to look at behind. He tripped, going down to one knee painfully, gripping Irvine to keep from dropping him. Griever's roar echoed off the curve of the walls behind him, spurring him back to his feet. He had no way to protect them, no weapon, no GFs. Their only hope was to escape the darkness the demon fed on. He ran forward, a sliver of light catching his eye from one of the tunnel walls. He threw himself at it, banging his shoulder against the crack in the wall, shielding Irvine's face against his coat as dirt and rock showered them. Irvine gripped the collar of his coat in terror. He looked back again. Griever's eyes shone as the GF made his way around the bend, spotting his prey once more. Seifer clenched his teeth and slammed his full weight against the wall, feeling it give, break, sending him stumbling through into harsh light.

He squinted, his eyes fighting to adjust to the change. They were in the disciplinary room of Balamb Garden. Unadorned desks stretched away in rows of three, a few cadets looking up from their schoolwork but obeying the strict rule of silence in the room. The only noise was the sound of someone writing on the chalkboard, a slow tedious scrape of a cadet forced to write sentances for his infraction.

"Almasy, how entirely expected. Have a seat." Seifer turned, furrowing his brow at the circlar hat that covered the features of the faculty member.

"I didn't do anything. We need to get help."

The faculty member only pointed to a chair, seeming oblivious to the boy in Seifer's arms. "You disobeyed orders during a field exam. You put the lives of cadets in danger. You were insubordinate to your instructor and your SeeD supervisor."

"Fuck this shit! I'm not a Goddamn cadet!"

"You're only adding to your list of charges, Almasy. You will take a seat and obey the rules."

"I'm scawed, Seifew." Irvine looked up, starting to cry.

Seifer took a deep breath, looking around the room. It was light, at least. He walked to a chair and sat down, setting Irvine down on the floor in front of him. "We're okay here, Irvy." Irvine only continued to cry, his entire body trembling with fright. Seifer looked up, but nobody else seemed to be paying attention to the little boy. He looked back at him, sighing and taking his shoulders in his hands. "Shh. We're okay. Irvy, I need you to be quiet so I can think." Irvine looked up at him, hiccups of sobs jerking his shoulders, big violet eyes swimming with tears. Seifer held his shoulders tighter, knowing he had to get Irvine calmed back down. Griever would hear his crying and find their hiding place. "Irvy, don't be a crybaby!" Irvine shuddered, his eyes widening as he gulped, sniffling against his crying, struggling to stop. He gasped in deep breaths, growing quiet. Seifer relaxed. "That's my brave little bro." Irvine held his arms up and Seifer scooped him to his lap, rocking him a bit as Irvine dropped his head against his shoulder. "You don't have to be scared, okay? I'm not going to let him get you. Let's just rest here for a while." He felt Irvine's nod against his shoulder and dropped his cheek against the boy's hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Squall turned away from the infirmary bed. It was all hard to believe. Rinoa had said they were going shopping. What were they thinking, sneaking off to Ellone to get inside of Seifer's head? Now not one but two SeeDs were frozen in some nightmare, trapped in Ellone's mysterious gift. Quistis was on one side of the bed where Irvine lay, clutching his hand tightly in frightened silence. Cid was pacing the other side of the bed, looking even more worried than one would usually expect. Irvine had always been his favorite of the orphans, they all knew that. Squall hoped the Headmaster wouldn't keel over from a heart attack and make things even worse. He stepped over to look into the other room, watching Selphie as she lay curled against Seifer's chest as if she were a human heart monitor trying to make sure he was still alive. Fujin and Raijin sat on the opposite side, faces set in grim anxiety. They'd all probably expect him to do something about it. He was the SeeD commander, after all, but what the hell could he do?

"I don't get how Ultimecia could do anything to them. She and her GF are dead." Laguna sat out in the main room of the infirmary, rubbing the back of his calf. ".. Aren't they?"

Edea lifted her head from where she sat, one hand on Rinoa's back, the other on Ellone's, comforting both girls. "They're dead. It isn't Ultimecia that has them trapped. They're locked in Seifer's shut off memories."

"Memories? What?" Laguna furrowed his brow, lost. What an airhead, thought Squall. Does he have to make it so obvious he's not following?

"Traumatic events. Things Seifer has pushed away or lost to the GFs. It's a self-defense mechanism. Some things are just too hard to live with." Edea closed her eyes, her beautiful face drawn with her own painful memories, possessed by Ultimecia, witnessing as Seifer was possessed by Griever. "Griever is only alive in his mind, but where they are, he's just as dangerous as ever."

"So what do we do?" Zell looked at Squall expectantly. "We gotta get them out of there." Squall looked away from him. What exactly did he want him to do? Snap his fingers and make the boogeymen go away? It was Seifer's head that was screwed up.

"They have to find the way out. I don't know that they can do it by themselves." Edea chewed her lip. "If they don't, they'll be trapped in there where Griever is alive and real. Someone has to go in and help them find the way out."

Rinoa sat up, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I'll go in. It's all my fault they're in there."

Edea shook her head. "We'll need you on this side. You and I will have to stay here and help Seifer and Irvine get out again."

"I'll go." Squall turned, seeing Selphie behind him, her face set in a fierce determination he wasn't used to.

"Selphie, it'll be dangerous." Zell stood, eyes narrowing.

Selphie shook her head, her hands in fists. "I love Seifer. He trusts me. I'm the only one who can help him."

Zell looked at Squall. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

Squall studied Selphie's face, then nodded slowly. "Just be careful in there. I don't want to lose another SeeD, got it?"

Selphie nodded. "Got it, Commander." She looked to Edea. "What do I look for, Matron? How will I know the way out?"

"It will be a mirror that shows this side of things."

"A mirror, gotcha." Selphie looked to Ellone. "Well, the infirmary's out of beds." She walked past Squall and took a seat in Dr. Kawodaki's chair, leaning back. "As Seify always says.. let's roll." Ellone nodded, stepping over to take Selphie's hand in hers as Edea went to Seifer's bedside and Rinoa sat down at the foot of Irvine's bed. 

Squall looked at Zell, who was about ready to jump out of his skin with tension. One of his hyperactive outbursts and things were likely to get screwed up. He should give him something to do. "... Zell, go to the cafeteria and get us some lunch."


	6. It's You That's In My Dreams I'm Beggin'...

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 6: It's You That's In My Dreams I'm Begging For

Seifer paced the floor of the disciplinary room. He doubted they could keep him here, they'd never managed it before, but he had no certainty that the rest of Balamb Garden was on the other side of the door. He glanced back to where he'd left Irvine, wrapped up in his coat and curled into a little sleeping ball across two chairs, little sniffles still escaping him from time to time. The faculty member had made no further instructions, ignoring Irvine completely and paying no attention to Seifer's wandering around. Seifer smirked a touch and lit up a cigarrette. Nothing. Ordinarily it would have earned him another four hours. He walked over and bent down across the faculty desk, blowing his smoke directly into the hidden face of the man behind it. Not so much as a flinch, much less a reprimand. It was as if they didn't notice he wasn't in his seat, quietly doing some ridiculous assignment like the other cadets.

He heard a noise behind him and whipped around to see one of the walls bowing, fluid. It was the wall that he and Irvine had burst through, although it had sealed behind them leaving no trace of the train tunnel. He swallowed, backing up, keeping himself between the wall and Irvine. Griever wouldn't come in here, not while the lights continued to shine so brightly. The wall warped again, a brown boot sticking through it. He looked to the faculty desk but the man was as busy as always writing the same damn memo he'd been working on the entire time they'd been here. None of the cadets looked up. He looked back to the boot, pushing itself through the resistance of the wall. He tilted his head. He knew that boot. He was used to it stepping on his toes. A small hand pressed against the wall, pushing at it forcefully. "Selphie?"

Seifer stepped forward, grabbing the hand. It tried to pull back, startled, then wrapped itself around his hand. He pulled, the wall rippling as Selphie stumbled through, falling against his chest. "Selphie! What are you doing here? You have to get out of here, it's too dangerous."

Selphie hugged him tightly. "Do you have to have so many buried memories? It took forever to find you, Seify. Your head's a trip."

He furrowed his brow, rubbing her back softly. "Can we try making sense for a bit, babe? It's been a rough day already."

She looked up at him, laughing through a sob. "You don't know where we are, do you. Ellone sent Irvy back to find out what happened to you, what the sorceress did to you. Only something went wrong. You and Irvy got trapped inside your own memories. We're in your mind, Seifer."

"In... my mind?"

"Yeah, and it's a pretty wild place. I can't believe a big brave gunblader like you is afraid of clowns."

He furrowed his brow. "I haven't been afraid of clowns since I was three, Selphie."

Selphie dusted off her knees. "Well, it's all a bit jumbled and crowded in here. Anyway, we have to find Irvy and get out again before Griever finds us. He can hurt us here. He's still real in your mind."

"Irvy's over there." He gestured to the little bundle in his coat. Selphie tilted her head, following his finger.

"Um.... what happened to him?"

"He's just scared. You know how little kids can be. He fell asleep, though."

Selphie looked at Seifer, grabbing his chin in her hand. "Okay, I guess things are a bit out of focus for you, Seify sweetie. Irvine is six feet tall, remember? Wears a cowboy hat? Almost eighteen?"

Seifer turned to look at the kid. Wait, Irvine was only a year younger than him, that was right. But he wasn't. He was five years old and Seifer had promised he'd go to Galbadia and get him, take care of him. "I.. he's... Irvy."

Selphie skipped around him and over to the chairs, crouching down and stroking Irvine's hair. "You sure he's alright?"

"Yeah. He was crying but he dropped right off when I rocked him." Seifer ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. "You said we're in my head, in my memories. I think he got trapped in one. I was supposed to run away and find him in Galbadia only I never got the chance."

Selphie pursed her lips. "Okay, we teased Quisty about being a cradle robber but this is a bit ridiculous. We're just going to have to hope it works itself out when he gets back to his own body."

Irvine stirred, lifting his head and squinting. "Sefie?"

Selphie nodded. "Hi Irvy. Do you want to go home?"

Irvine nodded, sitting up and putting his arms around her neck, a little hiccup making him twitch. Selphie smiled, wrapping her arms around him and picking him up, then looking to Seifer. "Let's get out of here before that vampire shows up again. Matron should never have let you stay up and watch scary movies so often."

"How do we get out?" Seifer retrieved his coat, sliding it on, taking a final drag of his cigarrette before throwing it to the side.

"Matron said it would be a mirror that showed the other side."

Seifer nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and heading for the door. "We'd better get looking, then. .... Vampire, huh?"

"Chased me all the way through the train tunnel. Now why couldn't you have nice sweet memories, like maybe ice cream stores and trips to the park and feeding squirrels?"

"Don't complain. I've got a clown."

"Mmhmm, thirty feet tall and brain sucking." Selphie reached out one hand, touching Seifer's as it grasped the doorknob. "Seify.. I love you."

"I love you, too, Selphie."

"I wanna go home." Irvine dropped his head against Selphie's cheek, hugging her neck. Selphie giggled, her eyes shining as she looked up at Seifer, making the fears of Griever slip away from him, carrying a light stronger than anything a flourescent bulb could produce. He smiled down to her and ruffled Irvine's hair, then opened the door and walked through.

They were in the Lunatic Pandora, the lunar rock crashed to earth, a monster-filled maze of green crystal tunnels and caverns. Selphie blew out her cheeks, shifting Irvine up a bit on her hip. "Okay, no clowns, no vampires. We can do this, Seify. It's your head, think. Which way do we go?"

Seifer looked left, then right, brow furrowed. "To the central chamber. To Adel. You want me to carry him?"

"I got him, he's pretty light when he's this little. I'd never try this on the other side. You want to ride piggyback, Irvy?" Irvine nodded, wriggling around as she shifted him to her back, kicking his legs over her arms and looking over her shoulder. "Okay, ready."

Seifer nodded. "Right. Let's roll." He lead the way down the right hand path, his eyes narrowing. If it was his head he'd be damned if they ran into monsters in it while he had Selphie and Irvy to protect. He'd rip them apart with his bare hands if he had to. Selphie's footsteps echoed off the walls along with his own as they wound around and around until all sense of direction was lost, the path looping back on itself, but he was sure of the way. The chamber was clear in his mind. He smiled a bit as he heard Selphie singing to Irvine, one of her impromptu compositions.

"Irvy, Irvy, not so curvy, likes his hat and um.. don't like grats, all the girls love Irvy, Irvy, and he loves his Quisty, Quisty.."

"That doesn't rhyme." Seifer looked over his shoulder. 

Selphie wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh shush or I'll start singing my train song."

"Okay, okay. Don't threaten me." He turned forward, seeing the three entrances in front of him. He walked to the one that led to the chamber, pausing for a moment before stepping into it. He lifted his eyes to the glowing, throbbing fallen pillar in the center of the room, the moving corpse of the sorceress Adel floating in the visible end of it, her white face distorted by grotesque lines around her eyes and dark lips like a bloody gash in her face. He reached out to steady Selphie as she tripped in after him. "I think it's a mirror. I remember it being a mirror to somewhere."

Selphie lowered Irvine to the ground, grasping his hand. "Matron said it would show the other side, though, the way out."

Seifer shook his head. "It doesn't lead out. I don't know where it goes but it doesn't go back to reality." He chewed on his lip, eyes narrowing in thought. "This is crazy."

"Well, it's your head, silly."

"Right, and you think your head would be any better organized, babe?"

"Monstew!" Irvine yanked on Selphie's hand, pointing behind them. Seifer and Selphie turned to look in time to see a serpentine shadow cross the doorway.

Seifer pushed Selphie and Irvine behind him, backing toward the center of the chamber. "Fuck, he found us."

"What do we do, Seifer?! It's blocking the only exit!" Selphie wrapped her hands protectively over Irvine's chest, the little boy cowering against her stomach.

"... No it's not. Go through the mirror."

"What? In with Adel?"

"It's not the way out so it'll still be in my mind, right?" Seifer looked at her. "We can't stay here!"

Selphie swallowed, eyes widening as Griever roared, shards of crystal shaking loose from the ceiling at the resounding noise. "Okay, Seifer, I trust you. Come on, Irvy."

Seifer grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as he stepped towards the amber glow of the mirror. "Don't let go, I don't want us to get seperated." Selphie nodded, grabbing Irvine's hand and pulling him after her. Seifer took a deep breath and plunged into the amber. It melted around him, feeling like molten glass. For a moment he was face to face with Adel, her dead eyes gazing mockingly into his as her arms reached for him, then his feet slid out from under him and he started falling. He heard Selphie and Irvine scream as they were pulled down with him. "Don't let go!" He felt Selphie's grip slipping and clenched her hand so hard he thought he might break it. His back struck something that stung like cold concrete and he felt himself sinking, water choking him. He kicked, forcing himself upward, still holding Selphie's hand. He sucked in a painful breath as his head broke above the water and pulled Selphie up, her hair over her eyes as she sputtered for breath, Irvine clinging to her, looking like a small drowned rat as he kicked, trying to stay afloat. Seifer wrapped his arm around Irvine, leaning back to keep his head above water, sliding his other arm around Selphie's waist as she pushed her hair out of her face. A clear moon shone above them in a pitch black sky. He kicked instinctively towards where his memories told him the shore was. Irvine's small legs gave out halfway and he sagged limply against Seifer's chest, coughing.

Seifer's limbs were aching and weak by the time he dragged them onto the shore, falling on the sand in exhaustion. Selphie dropped down next to him, breathing hard. Irvine sniffled softly and curled up between them, shivering in his drenched clothes. Seifer dropped his arm over both of them and closed his eyes.


	7. You And Me Is Two Of A Kind

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 7: Cause You And Me Is Two Of A Kind

Seifer opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He rolled to his side, looking up at the sky. It hadn't changed, the moon still shone down on them, but would skies tell time in his memories? It was too dark here. They weren't safe.

He forced his protesting body up into a sitting position, reaching over to shake Selphie's shoulder lightly. "Babe? Wake up, we've got to get someplace where there's light."

Selphie squirmed, kicking one foot down, then sat up, scattering sand from her hair. "Griever?"

"He's not here yet." Seifer picked Irvine up, shifting him in his arms gently, trying not to wake him. He'd only be afraid if he opened his eyes anyway. He got his feet under him and stood, Selphie getting up to stand next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"Balamb Beach. Went swimming by myself one night. Got a cramp, almost drowned." Seifer brushed a kiss against her hair, needing to remind himself that she was what was real, not the replaying scenes they were trapped in. 

She tilted her face to smile up at him, the moon reflecting in her pupils. "Wasn't one of your brighter moves, huh? But the moon sure was pretty."

"Not half as pretty as you," he breathed. She went up on tiptoe and kissed him.

"I almost forgot. We never wake up without a kiss."

"Or saying I love you." Seifer smiled.

"I love you, too, you big nut. Come on. There's always the chance that Balamb Hotel is right up that bluff." She skipped ahead, her bouncy stride barely tempered by the strenuous workout they'd already had. He shifted Irvine up a bit and followed after her, her perkiness easing the aches of his own body.

Squall leaned his head back against the wall, his weight braced by one foot pressed to it. How long was it going to take? The antiseptic smell of the infirmary had been replaced by hot dogs and it was making him feel a little sick. Nobody but Zell had been able to eat and Zell was helping himself to untouched servings. Squall was convinced that the martial artist could eat anything anywhere in any circumstances.

He let his head fall to the side, watching Ellone and Selphie. He'd never seen Selphie's body this still for this long. Even when she slept she was hyperkinetic. It wasn't unusual for her to roll across a tent and lay a right hook to whoever was sharing it with her without even waking. After several nights of abuse Rinoa and Quistis had devised a method of stacking every item they could lay their hands on between their sleeping bags and hers in an effort to contain her night motion so they could get some sleep themselves. When he'd first met her his impression had been that she was an airhead and a klutz, hardly SeeD material, but over time he'd learned that she was driven, loyal, and enthusiastic about combat to a point bordering on psychotic. Armed cheerleader on crack, he thought. He seemed to be the only one not surprised that she was with Seifer. In their own way they were two of a kind. They shared a wild independance of thought, a boldness to act that he sometimes envied. They never second guessed themselves. To both of them obstacles were something to be ignored, overlooked, blindly trampled. A wise obstacle ran when it saw either of them coming. His thoughts wandered to what would be going on if the pair were in Selphie's head instead. Probably a field of wildflowers with rainbows, butterflies, and prancing unicorns, the view only spoiled by terrified monsters cowering and hoping she wouldn't notice them.

A deep breath from Quistis drew his attention back to the room and he let his eyes fall on the bed where his best friend lay, pale, almost appearing dead but for his shallow breathing. Irvine was Squall's polar opposite, talkative, outgoing, impulsive and fun-loving. The first day they met Irvine had been able to draw more conversation from him than Quistis could manage in a month. He still couldn't pull up any memories of Irvine in their childhood, but he imagined that as a kid Irvine had to have been a lot different than he was now. Nobody could miss the cowboy when he walked into a room, demanding and commanding attention with a ready laugh, a cocky grin, and always a wisecrack on his lips. He'd have remembered someone like that, even through the fog of the GFs. When Irvine had left the Garden without so much as a goodbye Squall had felt lost again, nobody around to read his moods and nudge him into conversations. Rinoa was learning to understand him, slowly, but Irvine was unique, magnetic. It was just too hard to resist talking to him, he made it so easy, listened so well. He couldn't lose him again. Somewhere in Seifer's tortured mind Irvine was trapped, a helpless kid, dependant on Seifer and Selphie to survive.

He looked to Seifer, his eyes narrowing automatically. He almost felt jealousy that his old rival had not only returned, but had slipped into a close friendship with Irvine as if they'd always been a pair. Seifer's wild streak had to appeal to the reckless gunslinger and it wasn't something Squall could emulate himself. Many times he'd walked to Irvine's room to hang out with him only to hear Seifer's laughter over one of Irvine's raunchy jokes and felt a rejection his logical side told him wasn't there. He'd walk past the room and into his own, falling into a silence even Rinoa couldn't pull him out of. He knew Irvine was still his friend, would always welcome him, but it still felt as though Seifer were trying to take Irvine from him just because Squall needed him. It had always been that way between him and Seifer, at least as far back as he could remember. An unspoken competition over everything, a grudging respect that they were each other's only match in battle, a silent declaration that one day one of them would come out on top and the other would never accept it. Now Squall was SeeD commander, Seifer his subordinate, and still it was always a battle between them. He suspected that Seifer only obeyed orders to prove to Squall that he was a better mercenary than the commander.

"They're awake again, moving." Ellone's voice was strained from the concentration required to keep Selphie under, timelapsed back merely fractions of a second.

"Griever?" Cid's voice cracked slightly.

Ellone shook her head. "I don't see him for now."

Squall leaned his head back against the wall.

"It's Balamb! It's okay, Seifer!" Selphie danced ahead, throwing her arms up and turning a somersault that ended in more of a sitting position than would generally be considered good gymnastics, but she was back on her feet in an instant. Seifer relaxed, relieved as dawn broke on the busy port village he knew so well. The hotel with its promise of safe warm beds beckoned him forward in spite of his feet dragging in his heavy boots.

"M'hungwy, Seifew." Irvine stretched his arms up to hug Seifer's neck, blinking against the sun.

Seifer shifted him to a more upright position. "Okay, little bro, we'll get you a donut in the hotel." He looked down at Irvine, brushing his hair out of his eyes, quickly giving up on getting it to look halfway groomed. He was sure he looked as beaten up and bedraggled as Irvine and Selphie did, but he was beyond caring. All that mattered was getting some rest so they could resume their search. Selphie skipped back and hugged him from the side, then took his hand, swinging it between them as they made their way onto the main road and into town. They were both too tired and relieved to take notice of the silence of the city, usually already ringing with sounds of the fishing boats in the harbor and the early trains arriving at the station.

Seifer handed Irvine over to Selphie as they made their way up the steps of the hotel. He gave both of them a grin as he put his hand to the door, pushing it open. Inside red carpet of the sort only found in hotels stretched to the empty front desk. Seifer stepped in, holding the door for Selphie as she followed, Irvine twisting his head around to get a look at the new surroundings. Selphie gave a sigh of relief and let Irvine slide down to the floor. "Beds. Showers. Cute little bottles of hand lotion." 

Seifer laughed, turning to close the door behind him, falling silent as it fell shut with a heavy thud, no longer salt-worn pine but a heavy walnut, painted white to match the marble walls on either side. He sucked in his breath and turned slowly. It wasn't the hotel. Black marble panels contrasted sharply with the white marble panels, curving around to form a circular room, dominated in the center by a white marble altar. Above it rotated a mirror, hung in midair, reflecting an infirmary, familiar faces tight with worry. A beautiful woman in a long purple dress leaned against the altar between them and the mirror, her slender hand lazily stroking the head of the hideous guardian force that lay obediently at her feet.

"Are you man enough?" Her lips curved in a cruel, possessive smile.


	8. I Love You 'Cause Your Deuces Are Wild

Deuces Are Wild  
by NightsDawne

[Yes, I know the chapter is late, sorry. Had some keyboard issues. Here you go, the conclusion to Deuces Are Wild.]

* * *

Chapter 8: I Love You 'Cause Your Deuces Are Wild

Irvine broke free from Selphie's hand, running a few steps forward and stopping. "Matwon! Seifew, Sefie, the monstew's got Matwon!"

Selphie lunged to get him, pulling him up into her arms. "It's not Matron, Irvy." She looked to Seifer, who was standing transfixed, hands at his sides, his eyes locked onto the sorceress. "Seifer? Seifer!"

The sorceress stood, looking only at Seifer as she walked with silent, gliding footsteps to him. Like a predator to its prey, Selphie realized. She started to run back to Seifer. Irvine's scream made her stop and follow his wide eyed look of terror over her shoulder. Griever was on his feet, eyes glowing as he leapt at them. "No!" She crouched, curling protectively around the child she was holding, clutching him tightly and biting back her own scream as the claws dug into her back, feeling herself lifted into the air and thrown down again. She instinctively rolled so that she landed on her side instead of on Irvine, losing her grip at the force of hitting the floor. Irvine fell away from her, curling into a ball and whimpering. Griever's claws landed on either side of him, the head lowering to stare at him, jaws open. Irvine was too scared to make a sound.

Selphie pushed herself up, ignoring the pain of a broken wrist. "Get away from him!" Her eyes narrowed and she dropped into one of Zell's martial arts stances, then spun around, delivering a kick into Griever's side. She knew she had no hope of injuring the GF, but maybe she could get his attention. It worked, Griever's head lifting to turn towards her, fangs set together as he growled. "Uh.. oh.. Irvy! Run!" She backed away from the hideous face. Irvine obediently jumped up, tripping and stopping his fall with one hand, then running as fast as his small legs could take him to the wall, diving behind one of the tapestries to hide.

Seifer swallowed, his mind frozen in fear as the sorceress ran her fingers up his sleeve, over his shoulder, and to his face. The tingle of magic stung like ice as she traced his jaw, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even think. Shattering glass filled his ears.

"What made you think you could ever be free, silly boy?" the sorceress purred. Seifer struggled to breathe as she pushed his coat from his shoulders.

_I'm not a little boy_, he thought. _I'm not a little boy_.

"Oh, that's right, you're a sorceress knight." The sorceress laughed, one long finger running down his chest, breaking the hooks that held the front of his vest closed. Shattering glass.

_Stop. Don't do this to me again. I don't want to be your slave. I'm not anyone's slave. I'm a.. what am I?_

"Stop resisting. It won't matter anyhow." His vest fell away from him, the chill air numbing his skin. Her fingers were on his belt now. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes from her hypnotic gaze as she undid his pants, then took his hand, leading him over to the altar.

_No, not again. I can't let it happen again._

"You can't stop it from happening again." She turned him around, his back to the altar, and pushed him against it. He fell backwards, closing his eyes. Shattering glass filled the air, breaking his thoughts as she pulled his pants and boots off. "It's hopeless, silly boy."

_It's hopeless. It doesn't matter anyhow._

"That's right." Her kisses against his skin made him nauseated. Pain ran through him as her teeth sank into his shoulder. There was nothing he could do.

Selphie dodged back as Griever's head lunged at her, jaws snapping so close she felt the air pushed forward by the impact. "Gross gross! Get away from me!" She turned and ran, hearing his claws raking the marble floor as he leapt again. She skidded to a stop as he landed in front of her, his lips curving back into a grotesque sneer. "BAD DOG!" she yelled, bringing her knee up sharply into his lower jaw. The GF's head snapped back in surprise. Selphie threw her booted foot into his scaled throat as hard as she could and took off running again, the door right in front of her. "Seifer! Help!"

Griever roared in rage. Selphie didn't dare to look back. Griever leapt again, skidding across the floor as he landed in front of her, his body slamming into the door sideways, blocking her escape. "SEEEEEEEIFER!" She skipped backwards as Griever turned towards her, a rasping beastial cackle vibrating from his lips. He started towards her with slow steps, toying with her a cat would a mouse.

Selphie spun around to run again. Her foot landed on something hard that slid out from under her, sending her to the ground. She landed hard on her chest, only having time to turn her face so the side of her head took the blow rather than her chin. She saw Griever's claws as he crawled toward her, something long and black lying between her and the hideous talons. It was the thing that had tripped her. Her frightened mind tried to recognize the shape. A gunblade! It was Hyperion, Seifer's weapon. Somehow it was in his memory, lying on the floor. She threw her arm out and grasped the grip desperately, then rolled away from Griever as he brought his monstrous claw down to pin her.

Selphie came up on one knee, swinging the gunblade up and bracing it with her other hand, her wrist protesting with a sharp snap of agony. She'd never held one before and she was a bit surprised at how heavy it was. It felt clumsy to her inexperienced hands, a highly specialized weapon. She closed her eyes and swung it like a club, hearing it smack into Griever's face. She opened her eyes, realizing she'd hit with the side of the blade, but it had made Griever pull his head back. He looked seriously angry now. She whacked his snout with it, grunting with the effort and pain in her wrist, until he pulled his head back enough for her to get up.

Once on her feet again Selphie backed up, swinging the gunblade in front of her. "Back! Stay back!" Her fingers fumbled to try to figure out the trigger mechanism. If only she'd asked Seifer how to work the damned thing she'd stand a better chance. Griever kept pace with her, one scaled brow lifted in almost amusement at her efforts to defend herself. She backed into something cold and hard. The altar. The mirror was right above it, but she couldn't escape that way. She'd leave Seifer and Irvine behind if she did. She looked over her shoulder.

Seifer was laid out on the altar, stripped and bound, blood running down his shoulder. He was trembling, his eyes closed, a single tear trickling down his cheek. The sorceress looked up at Selphie from the other side of the altar, her beautiful face twisting in rage at the interruption. She raised her hand, light gathering around it in a spell. Selphie heard Griever behind her, readying himself to pounce. With a little shriek she dropped down below the edge of the altar.

The wind of Griever's body passing over her was met with an icy blast. The GF thudded to the floor, the marble cracking under his weight, a massive shard of green ice through his throat. Selphie didn't even have time to thank her lucky stars. The GF had jumped right into the sorceress's spell. She jumped back up. The sorceress was frozen by shock. Now was Selphie's chance. She dragged Hyperion up, sliding the blade under the body of the black snake that held Seifer's right hand and sawing it back and forth. "Snap out of it, Seifer! I need you!" She glanced up to see the sorceress's shock melting into rage.

"You bitch! You'll die slowly for that!" The sorceress raised her hand again.

Selphie sucked in her breath and yanked the gunblade upwards, the snake snapping in half. "Seifer!" Her grip on the gunblade slipped, her wrist giving out, forcing a whimper from her lips. She took a step back, the spell wrapping itself around her like a black cloud, tightening and hardening into a huge black snake that constricted around her, pinning her arms and legs. She struggled, feeling it tighten. Breathing was already difficult. "Seifer... Seify... I love you.."

Seifer felt his right hand free and pulled it down slowly, his fingers meeting something familiar. Hyperion. He opened his eyes, his hand sliding around the grip it knew so well. He heard a voice to his right, faint, pained. The words echoed through his mind, trying to make themselves understood through the shattering glass. _Seify.. I love you.._ His lips formed a name, a name that meant everything to him. Selphie. A laugh like shattering glass came from his left side.

_I'm a SeeD, that's what I am. And I'm loved._

He rolled to the side, sitting up halfway, and swung the gunblade over his body with all his strength, eyes on the target, a pale, slender neck. There was hardly even a push of resistance against the sharp black blade as it struck home. The shattering glass stopped as if cut off by a switch as he watched the sorceress's head roll from her body in slow motion, the body standing for a moment before it slumped to the floor.

Selphie sucked in her breath as the snake vanished in a puff of black mist. She dropped to the floor, struggling not to black out. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up. She sagged against a muscular chest, powerful arms supporting her. "I love you, Selphie, I love you." She heard his whisper against her hair and knew she was safe. She laughed softly, the pain of her broken wrist and cracked ribs slipping away in pure joy. She tipped her head back and looked up at him.

"Let's go home, Seify."

Seifer nodded, brushing her hair back to cup her cheek in his hand. "Where's Irvy?"

"I think he's still hiding."

Seifer looked around, keeping his arm around Selphie. "Irvy? Come on out, little bro. They're both dead. We can go home."

Irvine peeked out from behind the tapestry, then ran for the couple, throwing his arms around Selphie's legs. "I wanna go home." He looked up at Seifer from around Selphie's hip. "Seifew, you don't got no cwothes on."

Selphie and Seifer looked at each other, cracking up. Seifer ruffled Irvine's hair. "So keep your eyes closed, Squirt. C'mon." He let go of Selphie to pick Irvine up, the boy's eyes snapping closed tightly as he was lifted onto the altar. Seifer turned him to face the mirror. "Okay, open your eyes." Irvine looked up at the mirror. "Go through. Go to Rinoa."

"Winoa?" Irvine furrowed his brow.

"He doesn't know her yet, Seify. Switch, guys! Switch!" Selphie watched the mirror as Ellone turned from her to relay the message, Edea getting up and running to get to Irvine's bed, Rinoa skipping around her to get to Seifer. "Okay, Irvy, see Matron? That's the real Matron. She's waiting for you."

"Matwon!" Irvine scrambled to reach the mirror, Seifer getting up on the altar on one knee to give him a boost. Selphie watched as Edea put her hands to Irvine's chest, focusing her powers to pull him back to his body. Irvine put his hands to the mirror and pushed, then tumbled through, vanishing.

"Okay, you next, Seify."

Seifer slid off the altar and pulled Selphie to him for a kiss. "Don't take too long, babe."

"I'll be right behind you. Now get going!" Selphie grinned and gave him a smack on his bare backside. Seifer laughed and climbed onto the altar, helping her up after. He looked back to her and winked, then stepped up into the mirror, pushing his way through. Selphie took one last look around the chamber, Griever's fallen body on one side of the altar, the sorceress's head laying a good ten feet from her body on the other. "Okay, I guess I don't need to tell you now. Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" She looked to the mirror again, seeing Irvine being smothered in a kiss by Quistis and Seifer sitting up, looking toward where she was still dreaming. "I'm coming, Seify sweetie!" She grinned and climbed over the edge of the mirror, feeling it part like water as she pushed through.

Irvine followed the sounds of a basketball being bounced against concrete, then hitting a backboard, followed by the chain of the basket rattling as the ball dropped through. He stuck his hands in his pockets, chewing on his lip as he walked up the stairs. Seifer didn't look back, simply setting up to drop another shot. Irvine made his way over to the wall, sitting back on it and watching as the ball dropped through again and Seifer walked over to retrieve it. He looked down, scuffing his boot against the bottom of the wall.

"What do you want?" Seifer didn't look at him, sending another throw at the backboard.

"... Never meant ta make ya mad, Seif."

Seifer looked over his shoulder as he picked the ball up, then sighed, walking over to sit next to the cowboy. "How would you feel if someone just walked into your past without asking?"

Irvine swallowed, looking up. "We wanted ta help. But yeah, I see what ya mean. I'm sorry."

Seifer rolled the ball along his thigh with his forearm. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Irvine shrugged a bit. "Would you have told me?"

"No."

"That's what I figured." Irvine sighed, pulling his hat down a bit. "You ever gonna forgive me?"

Seifer bounced the ball between his knees, not answering for so long that Irvine was ready to just slip away and leave his friend alone. "You made me face some things. Deal with them. Well, start dealing with them anyway."

"You ain't gotta deal with them all by yourself, Seif. We're all here for ya."

"Did you tell them everything?"

Irvine shook his head quickly. "Just enough. Only Ellone and me know everything. But the others, they understand about what you did."

Seifer nodded. "Guess you're not going to think of me as your big bro who can handle anything anymore."

"You're always gonna be my big bro, Seif. Still gonna be my hero. You saved my life again in there."

Seifer caught the ball, glancing at Irvine sideways. "That's three." He grinned, standing up and walking away, turning to throw the ball to Irvine. "Come on, one on one. Ten gil per shot."

Irvine groaned, sliding off the wall and giving the ball a bounce. "We keep bettin' like this, I ain't gonna have any money left to take Quisty out."

Seifer laughed. "So this week it'll be my treat. We'll double date, you and Quisty can tag along with Selphie and me. Now shoot."

Selphie giggled, watching from the window above the court as Irvine's shot bounced off the rim. "My two favorite men in the world. You know, I wonder what we'd find in Irvine's head."

Quistis stepped over to look out. "That's easy. Me. At least it'd better be."

* * *

[Well, there you go, hope you liked it. I know you'll let me know. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the greatest. Keep an eye out, I promise I'll get to the fathers and sons soon.]


End file.
